You're so HOT
by NekoNyan Fe
Summary: "Aarghhh.. Nejii…" Naruto tidak percaya pada matanya, kakinya lemas, sampai seseorang menyelamatkannya. Hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman didekat Sasuke. Update chap2! Warning: AU, OOC, YAOI, LIME/LEMON tapi..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Waah, tak disangka ada yang membaca fanfic pertamaku disini! Silahkan masuk!

**You're So HOT**

**Disclaimer :** Cerita asli Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Author hanya membuat fict berdasarkan tokoh-tokoh Naruto

**Rating: **T for this chap

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Warning:** OOC, AU, YAOI, LIME/LEMON(not this chap), DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and slight another yaoi pairing

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik, dikarenakan sedang musim panas. Harusnya menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang. Hey, tapi orang-orang yang sedang berada di lapangan itu wajahnya semua terlihat lesu.

Lapangan didepan gedung yang bertuliskan 'Konoha Highschool' itu terlihat dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang, yaitu murid-murid kelas 1 dan sebagian guru. Wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sepertinya adalah kepala sekolah sedang memberikan pidato singkat yang sebenarnya tak ada singkat-singkatnya.

Naruto POV

"..Jadi sekian pidato dari saya, semoga kemping musim panas tahun ini berjalan lancar."

Tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri pidato itu. Aku ikut bertepuk tangan keras, karena lega pidato yang membosankan itu berakhir.

Huwaa, musim panas biasanya aku bisa ke pantai ataupun melakukan kegiatan lain. Tapi tahun ini semua murid kelas 1 wajib mengikuti kemping yang sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah ini. Membosankan!

"Hei, Dobe. Sekarang pembagian kelompok, kau mau melamun sampai kapan.."

Suara yang lembut namun tegas itu menyadarkan pikiranku yang sudah melayang-layang ke pantai. Cih, pasti dia..

"Terserah aku mau melamun atau bukan, Teme!"

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Teman—atau tepatnya rival—sejak aku sudah bisa mengingat. Aku mengutuk takdirku yang entah kenapa kedua keluarga kami bisa bersahabat dekat. Walaupun aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatiku tidak menyesal juga bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan ini.

~NekoNekoNeko~

" ..Selanjutnya kelompok 7, dengan guru pembimbing Hatake Kakashi, anggotanya Uzumaki Naruto.."

Aku langsung menajamkan pendengaranku. Ingin mengetahui siapa yang menjadi teman kelompokku. Kuharap Sa.. Sakura, dia manis walaupun agak galak..

"..Haruno Sakura.."

Wow, tak kusangka bisa sekelompok dengan Sakura. Walaupun dilihat dari jauh dia sedang menggeram kesal..

".. dan Uchiha Sasuke.."

Anak panah menusuk hatiku. Kulihat Sakura yang kesal tiba-tiba ber-yes ria. Iya iya, Sasuke itu memang terkenal dikalangan wanita. Huh, awas saja kalau nanti Sasuke menggangguku!

"Haah, aku harus sekelompok dengan orang bodoh.. Kuharap kau tidak menghalangiku, Dobe." Suara Sasuke-Teme-Pantat-Ayam itu menembus gendang telingaku.

"Justru aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu! Jangan menggangguku, TEME!"

~NekoNekoNeko~

Jadi disinilah kami, di suatu pinggir sungai yang akan kami gunakan sebagai tempat berkemah. Kelompok yang lain sengaja dipisah, masing-masing kelompok diberi jarak minimal 1 kilometer. Alhasil tidak terlihat orang lain selain kelompok kami!

Perhatianku tertuju pada sungai. Sungainya jernih dan dingin dengan tinggi air hampir selutut, membuatku langsung membuka sepatu serta menaikkan celanaku hingga selutut, lalu merendam kaki. Huwaa, memang segar!

"Naruto, kesini dulu!" Sakura memanggilku.

"Benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Sasuke menampakkan senyum tipisnya.

CTIK!

"Iya iya!" Aku segera keluar dari air. Apa maunya Sasu-Teme itu sih?

Akhirnya Kakashi-sensei melepaskan pandangannya dari buku berjudul 'Icha-Icha' itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya buku yang hanya berisi tulisan itu. "Jadi, kita mendapatkan 3 buah tenda dari sekolah. Sakura mendapatkan tenda sendiri, dan Naruto juga Sasuke akan ada di satu tenda."

"APAA?" Aku dan Sakura berteriak kencang, sementara Sasuke terlihat menoleh ke arah Kakashi-sensei dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Apa? Kalian mau aku satu tenda dengan salah satu dari kalian?", Kakashi-sensei mulai membaca bukunya lagi, dan itu berarti tak ada pilihan lain.

"Kuharap tidurmu tidak berisik, Dobe."

"Dan jangan harap itu terjadi, Teme."

Dan kami berdua pun beradu argumen sampai Sakura melerai kami untuk membagi tugas. Jika membanting diriku termasuk melerai tentunya.

~NekoNekoNeko~

"Uwaah, panas juga disini!" Aku mendapat tugas mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Setelah terkumpul cukup banyak, aku kembali ke area kemping kami. Disana sudah berdiri kokoh tenda-tenda yang akan kami pakai nanti malam. Tenda Kakashi-sensei, tenda Sakura, dan juga..

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan kepalaku. Apa yang salah kalau makhluk sesama jenis berada di satu tenda? Pasti aku sudah terpengaruh teman baikku, Kiba. Dia dengan bangganya menyatakan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru bulan lalu. Ayolah Naruto, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!

"Naruto, kayu bakarnya letakkan saja disitu!", Sakura yang sedang berhadapan dengan kompor menunjukkan suatu tempat. Aku dengan patuh meletakkan bebanku disana.

"Sakura, tugasku sudah selesai. Boleh aku main?" Aku berkata dengan penuh harap, air sungai yang dingin sudah menantiku!

"Hmm.. Baiklah, asal jangan lama-lama.", perhatiannya tersedot kembali pada panci, dari baunya seperti kare.

"HORE!" Aku merendam kaki lagi sambil duduk di salah satu batu besar di pinggir sungai. Sambil bersenandung kecil dan mengamati yang lainnya bekerja. Sasuke sepertinya juga sudah selesai mendirikan tenda dengan sempurna. Jangan tanya kemana Kakashi-sensei dengan buku kesayangannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari yang telah menyinari sepanjang hari kembali ke peraduannya. Atau mungkin kembali menyinari belahan dunia lain, tepatnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang roman..

"Dobe."

"—TIS!" JBUUR!

"Hei, aku hanya memanggilmu dan kau terloncat kaget seperti itu. Dasar payah!"

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang menyebalkan yang membuatku meloncat ke sungai dan membuat seluruh bajuku basah. Dan dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf!

"Uhuk Uhuk! Da-dasar Teme bodoh! Bajuku basah semua!"

"Ayo naik sebelum kau sakit."

Aku sempat terdiam selama beberapa detik. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan berlari keluar dari sungai. Saat sadar bajuku basah semua aku berinisiatif membuka baju atasanku.

Sret!

"Kau ingin pamer badan kurusmu yang seperti wanita itu, Dobe?"

"Kalau kau sedang ingin mencari gara-gara, aku sedang bad-mood."

Entah mengapa perhatian Sasuke padaku membuatku merasa aneh. Wajahku memanas dan tak sanggup bertatapan dengannya. Ada apa denganku?

Aku melangkah mendahului Sasuke menuju tenda. Bisa kurasakan tatapan Sasuke walaupun tidak kulihat langsung. Apa salahnya kalau pertumbuhan badanku yang tidak seperti remaja lainnya? Aku yakin 2-3 tahun lagi dapat menyamai juara gulat…

Oke, bukan juara gulat yang berotot seperti balon itu, tapi setidaknya bisa berotot seperti model.

End of Naruto's POV

Sasuke hanya memandang penuh arti pada punggung yang tidak berlapiskan sehelai benangpun itu. Matanya menelusuri garis serta lekuk yang ada, mencoba merekam semua kedalam otaknya. Naruto hilang dari pandangannya saat memasuki tenda.

"Tidak kusangka tubuhmu seindah itu, Naru. Membuatku semakin menginginkanmu.", bisik Sasuke seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

~NekoNekoNeko~

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sasuke serta Naruto kembali ke tenda mereka untuk memulihkan tenaga demi hari esok. Sakura adalah yang paling cepat kembali ke tenda, taruhan dia sudah tertidur pulas sejak hampir sejam yag lalu. Kakashi? Dia pergi ke tenda khusus pembimbing yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tenda mereka.

Jadi, sekarang hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih terbangun di area kemping itu. Naruto sudah menguap selebar-lebarnya lalu disusul oleh ejekan pedas Sasuke serta pertempuran kecil yang tidak ada ujungnya. Membuat mata mereka yang sudah mengantuk semakin berat.

Pukul 23.15, dan besok mereka harus bangun pukul 05.30 pagi. Mereka tak akan heran jika kantung mata bertengger manis di mata mereka keesokan paginya.

Sasuke berdiri, dan untungnya tenda mereka cukup besar sehingga mereka tidak harus menunduk. Naruto hanya bisa bengong saat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari ranselnya, dan matanya melebar saat melihat Sasuke..

"Ke—Kenapa kau melepas bajumu, bodoh?", teriak Naruto dengan volume yang agak dipelankan. Untungnya dia ingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Bisa dilihat wajahnya memerah, entah karena apa.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin ganti baju."

"Balik badanmu! Aku tak sudi melihatmu bertelanjang dada di depanku!"

"Tak sudi atau tak rela melihat tubuhku yang lebih bagus darimu, Dobe?"

"Terserah padamu! Aku ngantuk!", Naruto menarik selimutnya menutupi kepala. Namun didalamnya, matanya masih terbuka lebar, mengingat tubuh Sasuke yang sekilas sempat ia lihat. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Keluguanmu itu semakin membuatku 'gerah', Naru..', ujarnya dalam hati.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Sasuke berbaring di sleeping bag-nya. Namun ia tidak memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Didengarnya igauan-igauan pelan Naruto, pertanda yang bersangkutan sedang asyik bertualang di dunia mimpi. Siapa tahu dia sedang bermimpi menjadi ninja, who knows?

Tanpa suara Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya, mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dihilangkannya jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Dikecup lembut dan pelan bibirnya, serta disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah polos dan lugu itu.

"Aishiteru, Naruto" bisiknya pelan di telinga malaikat pirangnya itu.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Yup, sedikit A/N nih..

Hontou ni arigatou buat kalian yang udah baca sampai bawah sini! Tadinya ingin dilanjutkan tapi karena takut kepanjangan dan readers jadi bosen, jadi ntar aja di chap2 yah? (alesan)

Rate M dipilih untuk amannya, karena di chap depan (pasti) ada lemon-lemon bertebaran *digampar*

Untuk info mengenai author, baca saja profilnya ^^

Akan diusahakan update tidak lama. FLAME diperbolehkan asal TIDAK menyinggung PAIR atau tema YAOI yang dihadirkan dalam fanfic ini.

REVIEW or FLAME?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

U-Uwaa~ benar-benar ga nyangka bakal ada yang ngereview first fict saya.. Blushing sendiri pas baca review, terharu..

Terima kasih buat para reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review, saya menjadi semangat meng-update fict ini!

Nah, ini hot lemonade yang sudah dijanjikan~ Dengan bonus tissue tentunya *plak*

Bagi yang ga kuat baca hard lemon udah dikasih tau yaa~ Chap ini setengahnya (atau lebih?) lemon semua loh, tapi…

**You're So HOT**

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** M because lemon~

Genre: Romance/Friendship

**Warning:** OOC, AU, YAOI, LIME/LEMON, DON'T LIKE YAOI DON'T READ!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, and slight another yaoi pairing

* * *

~Start!~

"HUAAH~ Sudah pagi!" Naruto yang baru saja membuka matanya dari alam mimpi menguap lebar. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya, mencoba menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Kedua tangannya ia regangkan ke atas, sehingga bajunya agak terangkat sampai diatas pusar. Memperlihatkan sedikit kulit kecoklatan yang jarang terlihat orang lain.

'GOD! Dia benar-benar ingin mempermainkanku atau apa?' batin Sasuke yang semalaman tidak tidur, dikarenakan memandangi wajah Naruto terus-menerus. Dia hanya berpura-pura tidur saat sosok yang dia amati itu bangun.

'Sepertinya Sasuke masih tidur, sebaiknya aku mandi saja dulu!' Naruto berjalan tanpa suara menuju tempat penyimpanan barangnya. Diambilnya barang yang diperlukan, dan langsung keluar tenda.

Sasuke yang walaupun menutup matanya, tetap saja mengetahui Naruto sudah keluar tenda. Saat dirasa sudah aman, dibuka kelopak matanya, memunculkan batu onyx yang diliputi rasa ingin tahu.

"Sebaiknya kuikuti diam-diam, ini di pinggir hutan bagaimanapun juga.."

~NekoNekoNeko~

"YAY! Untung saja kemarin aku menemukan tempat ini saat mencari kayu!" Naruto berteriak riang. Sebuah air terjun kecil yang ditutupi tebing dan pohon-pohon yang lebat. 'Tempat yang sempurna untuk mandi', pikirnya.

Dibukanya helai-helai yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kain-kain berjahit itu dikaitkan di salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup besar. Ditenggelamkannya tubuh tan mulus itu hingga air mencapai tulang belikat. Untungnya tempat itu tidak terlalu dalam.

Membasuh wajahnya, dengan harapan akan mengurangi rasa kantuknya. Diresapinya semua ketenangan yang ada. Suasana begitu hening, ditemani kicauan burung-burung dari kejauhan. Air terjun yang jatuh pun menciptakan musiknya sendiri. Melodi merdu yang tidak akan ditemukan di kota besar.

Ya, hanya sampai suara mencurigakan itu terdengar..

"A-Ahh.."

Naruto yang tadinya tenang langsung tegang. Dia merasa mengenali suara itu. Bola sapphire itu melebar mendengar suara berikutnya. Suara lain, namun ia kenal juga.

"Teruslah keluarkan suara indahmu.."

"Hguuh.. Nanti ada yang dengar… Akhh.."

Naruto yakin sekali pada telinganya. Organ tubuhnya yang satu itu sangat tajam, tak mungkin salah. Dengan cepat dikenakannya lagi bajunya, tak diperdulikannya bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya selesai mandi. Tubuhnya yang masih setengah basah menyebabkan bajunya menempel erat di tubuhnya, namun ia hiraukan semuanya.

Berjalan perlahan ke arah suara itu. Suara air terjun menutupi derap langkahnya. Menemukan celah sempit di semak, mengintip sumber dari segala keingin tahuannya. Dan seketika itu pun mata sapphire itu terbelalak kaget. Dua sahabat dekatnya..

"Uunghh.. Nejii"

"Kau tak tahu betapa tersiksanya tak bisa bertemu kau semalaman, Gaara.. You must pay it!"

Sungguh pemandangan erotis yang seharusnya belum boleh dilihat oleh remaja yang belum baligh seperti Naruto. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, serta kedua temannya, Neji dan Gaara.

Kedua insan yang sedang dibalut nafsu itu tidak mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka. Pria berambut cokelat panjang yang diketahui bernama Neji itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, menciumi titik sensitif kemerahan di dada pria berambut merah yang bernama Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas perlakuan Neji.

Neji yang sudah tidak mendapat perlawanan lagi kembali beraksi. Diciumnya kasar bibir yang ranum itu, penuh dengan tuntutan. Gaara membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengalahkan lidah terlatih Neji yang mulai masuk. Namun bagaimanapun dia akhirnya kalah, membiarkan Neji mengeksplorasi mulutnya, hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka mengakhiri ciumannya.

Permainan belum berakhir, Neji kembali menorehkan tanda-tanda cintanya di leher putih Gaara, meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah yang pasti susah hilang. Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan leher Gaara, tangannya mulai menanggalkan celana Gaara, menyusul kaosnya yang sudah entah kemana. Kini pelapis tubuh Gaara hanya tinggal selembar.

Merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya pada leher Gaara, tangannya mulai membelai lembut penis Gaara yang masih dilapisi kain tipis itu. Sesekali diremas pelan hingga pemiliknya mendesah tidak karuan.

"Hmm? Kau sangat sensitif Gaara.."

Tangannya membuka perlahan celana dalam Gaara, menampakkan penis Gaara yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Nejii.. Berhenti mempermainkanku! Aakh!"

Jari-jari lentik tangan kanan Neji bermain di ujung penis Gaara, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan dua bola yang bergelantung indah di pangkalnya.

"Kau sangat manis ketika menyebut namaku.."

Mendekatkan bibirnya pada penis Gaara, lidahnya terjulur perlahan. Mengecap ujung penis Gaara, dilanjutkan dengan menjilat serta menghisap batangnya. Menggigitnya kecil hingga Gaara sulit menahan desahannya dan gerakan tubuhnya. Neji bisa merasakan cairan pre-cum Gaara, pertanda kekasihnya sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi..

"Keluarkan saja, Gaara.."

"NEJIII!"

Neji menghisap kuat ujung penis Gaara, disaat bersamaan keluarlah hasrat yang membendung itu. Dihisapnya habis cairan sperma yang keluar, memastikan tak ada yang tersisa. Cairan sperma yang ada di mulutnya ditelan setengahnya, sebagian dikeluarkan lagi di tangannya.

Ditatapnya sosok Gaara yang terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah. Dadanya naik turun kehabisan oksigen. Kaki yang terbuka lebar seakan meminta Neji membawanya melihat surga sekali lagi. Neji yang sudah tak bisa menahan nafsunya segera membuka semua bajunya, sehingga sekarang menjadi sama polosnya dengan Gaara.

"Sekarang.. puaskan aku, Gaara.."

Gaara yang mengerti mengangguk kecil. Direbahkan tubuhnya dengan alas baju Neji. Kakinya semakin dilebarkan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membukakan jalan bagi Neji.

Neji tersenyum lembut. Ditindihnya tubuh mungil Gaara. Jarinya yang ternodai oleh cairan milik Gaara ia masukkan perlahan ke dalam anus Gaara. Jari pertama, Gaara mengerang pelan.

"I love you, Gaara"

"Love you too.. Arghh.. Neji"

Jari kedua dan ketiga. Desahan Gaara semakin menjadi. Terutama saat jari Neji mulai bergerak. Menghantam telak sweet-spot Gaara. Membuatnya merasa melayang. Tapi belum senikmat saat penis Neji yang memasukinya.

"Neji.."

"Hm?"

"I.. want you.. inside me!"

Neji menyunggingkan senyumannya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Gaara.

"Anything for you, love.."

"AARGHHH!"

Tak diduga oleh Gaara, jari Neji yang beberapa detik lalu masih ada di dalam dirinya ditarik dengan cepat. Digantikan oleh penis Neji yang juga sudah menegang sempurna. Saat ujungnya sudah masuk, seketika itu juga Neji menghentakkan pinggulnya. Memasuki Gaara seluruhnya.

Gaara yang terkejut kini mengerang tertahan disertai beberapa butir mengalir dari emerald miliknya. Neji menunggu hingga Gaara tenang. Dinikmatinya saat-saat dimana ia memasuki surga kekasihnya itu. Dia pasti bisa langsung mengeluarkan spermanya jauh di dalam tubuh Gaara jika ia tak ingat untuk memuaskan Gaara. Tubuh Gaara yang sangat sensitif, hangat, dan sempit, membakar gairah, tak perduli berapa kalipun mereka melakukan hal ini bersama.

Gaara mulai menngerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, pertanda Neji sudah boleh bergerak. Neji bergerak perlahan, mengeluarkan penisnya hingga tersisa hanya ujungnya, kemudian menyentakkan kuat-kuat untuk menyentuh titik terdalam Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kegiatan itu dilakukan berulang-ulang. Keluar masuk. Tarik dorong. Peluh, desahan, erangan, serta racauan tidak jelas mulai keluar dari kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk gairah seks ini.

Permainan memuncak saat tangan Neji mulai ikut memanjakan bagian tubuh Gaara yang terlupakan. Tangan kanannya mengocok dan meremas lembut penis Gaara. Tangan kirinya bergerilya di dada Gaara, memainkan titik sensitifnya. Ia pun kembali mengadu lidahnya dengan Gaara, menambah panas suasana permainan.

Gaara yang dimanjakan di semua titik kenikmatannya kembali tak bisa membendung hasratnya. Neji pun tahu bahwa permainan akan segera berakhir. Meneriakkan nama satu sama lain sambil berpelukan erat.

"NEJI!"

"GAARA!"

Cairan sperma mengalir deras di tangan, perut Neji, serta perut Gaara sendiri. Dinding perut Gaara berkontraksi hebat. Menjepit erat batang penis Neji. Neji pun menghentak kencang pinggulnya terakhir kali saat cairan spermanya ia keluarkan di dalam tubuh Gaara.

Gaara menjerit pelan saat merasakan sperma Neji yang panas memasuki dirinya. Memenuhi dirinya oleh Neji.

~NekoNekoNeko~

'Tidak mungkin! Mereka berdua..' Naruto masih tidak percaya pada matanya sendiri. Kedua temannya. KEDUA TEMAN LAKI-LAKINYA!

Srak!

Naruto merasakan saat seseorang menutup mulutnya dari belakang. Hampir saja ia menjerit jika tidak menyadari siapa pelakunya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, isyarat agar Naruto diam. Sasuke memapah tubuh Naruto yang setengah lemas. Saat sudah agak jauh, Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di akar pohon yang lumayan besar. Dikeluarkannya termos dari tasnya, menuangkan teh hangat untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang wajahnya masih pucat menerima gelas dalam diam. Dia tak tahu bagaimana mengucap terima kasih pada Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit diam, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Kalau saja aku tidak mencarimu, mungkin kau masih mematung di sana!"

Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Awas saja Neji! Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan 'itu'disini!"

Naruto tercekat. "..Kau tahu tentang Neji dan.. Gaara?"

"Tentu, dilihat dari gerak-gerik mereka orang lain pasti tahu. Kau saja yang tidak peka, Naruto"

"…"

"Hei.. Kau kenapa?"

Tes!

Sebutir kristal turun dari bola sapphire itu. Sasuke yang tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menangis terkejut. Segera ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, yang dibuat oleh ibunya dengan warna biru dan aksen kipas di tengahnya, lambang Uchiha.

Naruto terburu-buru menerimanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kain itu.

"Padahal.. aku dan Gaara adalah teman baik… Ia sudah seperti kakakku… Tapi ternyata hubungannya dengan orang lain saja aku tak tahu…"

Melihat pundak Naruto yang gemetar, Sasuke berinisiatif memeluk Naruto, dengan harapan Naruto tidak tersinggung. Untunglah Naruto menerima niat baik Sasuke, ia menyenderkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sadar bahwa baju Naruto agak basah sehingga siluet tubuhnya terlihat jelas, menahan diri terhadap godaan. Ditambah dengan jarak sedekat ini ia dapat mencium wangi tubuh Naruto yang lembut. Sasuke berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Saat ini keadaan Naruto adalah yang terpenting.

Entah beberapa waktu terlewat. Naruto sudah tenang dan meminta kembali ke tenda. Setelah sebelumnya minta maaf pada Sasuke karena bajunya yang basah di bagian bahu. Sasuke hanya mendampingi Naruto yang berjalan agak lemas tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa bajunya tertinggal di air terjun, namun tidak mau pergi ke sana lagi. Sasuke meminjamkan bajunya, yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Naruto. Serta harus mendapat omelan dari Sakura yang menanyakan macam-macam. Kakashi-sensei tidak hanya diam melihat kami dimarahi. Dia pun tidak berani berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Hari terasa berjalan lambat bagi Naruto. Namun ada satu hal yang ia ketahui. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman di dekat Sasuke. Terlebih ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya setelah sekian lama, mengantikan 'Dobe', 'bodoh', dan panggilan lainnya.

~NekoNekoNeko~

Sore hari di air terjun kecil itu. Pemandangan yang indah saat matahari tenggelam. Ada dua orang disana, membicarakan sesuatu. Yang pasti mereka kesini bukan untuk melihat pemandangan.

"Terima kasih ya. Walaupun harusnya kau tak usah seliar itu. Kukira kecupan saja cukup."

"Anak seperti Naruto tidak akan paham jika hanya melihat kecupan, haha."

"Yah, pokoknya aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang kuinginkan."

"Baju, celana, dan.. boxer? Dasar pervert."

"Jika ditambah ingatan akan tubuh polos Naru saat mandi, semuanya sempurna.."

"Well, kalau butuh bantuanku minta saja, asal aku bisa memuaskan Gaara-ku, apa saja kulakukan."

"Hah, aku kembali dulu ke tenda. Naru membutuhkanku." Senyum licik terkembang lebar di wajahnya.

Sosok berambut raven itu meninggalkan posisi, meninggalkan pria berambut cokelat panjang itu dengan pikiran heran.

'Kasihan Naruto', pikirnya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Waktunya A/N ^^

KYAA~ NEJIGAA is my second favorite pairing!

Gimana lemonnya minna~? Perjuangan saya selama 3 jam guling-guling depan laptop tengah malam untuk nyari inspirasi, terutama bagian lemon. Bukan SasuNaru tapi NejiGaa sih. Soalnya saya kan ga bilang kalau lemon chap ini SasuNaru~ *dilempar golok*

Err, maksudnya karena saya pengen bikin ceritanya jadi lebih rumit.. Kan ga seru ujug-ujug(?) SasuNaru lemonan, and taraa~ langsung tamat.. Terus NejiGaa dll ditaruh mana? (ngeles..)

Nah, akan ada konflik-konflik sampai mereka lemonan nih. Doakan agar Sasupervert bisa cepat mendapatkan Narutercinta yah~ *digampar*

Silahkan jika ada yang mau menyumbang pair di review, akan saya pertimbangkan..

Wew, besok Natal! Selamat bagi yang merayakan ya(author ga merayakan, sediiih..)! Semoga saya yang memulai debut di akhir tahun ini dapat kembali menghibur readers dengan karya baru di tahun depan nanti..

REVIEW or FLAME? Tissuenya diambil di toko terdekat *glepak!*


End file.
